Forgotten Secrets
by Kasey Bonnie
Summary: A lot of secrets lurk in the shadows for the Sons. Some from their ancestors' past. Some from Simms' best friend. One thing they have in common. Their pasts were once linked by the same man. Can they beat the threat or threats? And what IS in her past?
1. Just Like You

* * *

**OK. This is my first Cov FF. =-O Hopefully I don't screw this up. I'm hoping to have an update soon. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Also, I made this chapter while listening to Just Like You. I hope it fits.**

* * *

She flipped back her dark locks as she stepped out of her car and looked around the perimeter, with the wind blowing it didn't help to flip them back but it was her usual task after getting out. Her fingers grazed over the black paint that shined on her 2007 ford focus that she had received for her birthday that same year. She shut the door and glared when her skirt got stuck in it, and turned to spot a curly haired red head coming her way. Quickly she leaned against the car, pray the girl hadn't seen what she'd just managed to do, unfortunately she had.

"Nice way to start out the school year, don't you think, O'Malley?" The other girl snidely remarked, almost as if impressed with herself.

"Bite me, Snyder," the dark haired brunette sneered, her blue gray eyes narrowed venomously as she watched the red head carefully.

"Ooo, I'm so scared of a wimpy bitch who's skirt happens to be caught in the door…Tell me, are your keys also in the car?"

"I'm so glad you care enough to ask, now," she hissed, dangerously close to attacking the other girl in the parking lot whether it cost her skirt or not, "go fuck yourself."

She watched to other girl's eyes narrow viciously at her and rolled her own pair, un-phased by the girl's attempt at a threat. When the red head walked away with her groupies she turned her attention back to her skirt and sighed annoyingly when she spotted her keys in the front seat, the doors locked to add to the whole scenario. Cursing her first day back at school, wishing she was back on the beach in Florida, she gave her skirt a quick tug falling on her backside in the process.

_'Shut up, whore,' the male's voice was deep as he screamed at the fragile aging brunette woman, her age no more than 26 even though the worry of the previous five years making her look older. 'You had no right!'_

_'She's my daughter. You took her.' The voice was low and harsh as his eyes narrowed at the woman. 'I can make you regret it. Of course, I can make her regret it as well.'_

_His attention turned to the hall where the eight-year-old brunette stood, her lower lip jutted out as she stared at him. A smirk placed on his face as he turned back to the woman on the floor before taking a few strides toward the young child. The woman stood up quickly, grabbed his shirt and pulled him back as hard as she could, tearing part of his shirt falling part to the ground with the shred of his shirt in her clenched fist._

_She watched her mom fall to the ground, clutching a piece of the plaid shirt in her hand, getting the man's attention again. 'Maime?' Irish accent lacing under her usual one. 'Maime, who…' she spoke quietly, and watched him go after her mother. 'Daddy no!' She ran toward him and pulled at his hair._

She was free of the door with a ripped skirt to show for it as well as the piece of the hideous fabric hanging on the side of her door. She wasn't new to the random memories, in fact, the ones she saw a lot were the ones she had all ready seen. Ones he all ready been told about. The low chuckle from behind her caused her attention to shift and her eyes to narrow once again, more so in annoyance at his amusement by the whole thing than anything else, as they met a pair of baby blue ones.

'_Maime,' her small voice was quiet, but demanding as she looked at the older brunette woman, her small hands clenched into fists when she didn't get an answer from her mother. 'Maime.' Her voice louder this time as she stomped her foot on the ground, an Irish accent lacing through her voice. Still no answer. 'Maime!' The little girl's scream caused her mother to look over at her, the younger girl's lower lip jutted out and quivered at the thought of having been ignored._

'_Lorie Bethany O'Malley,' the older woman's voice was laced with a stern tone that made the girl lower lip jut out further. The other woman sighed and motioned for her to come over. 'I was talking to Mrs. Angelica Simms and her husband, Mr. Trevor Simms.'_

_She reached her arms up and looked at the people her young mother of twenty-one had been talking to, shaking her head feeling her curly light brunette locks following quickly with each movement of her head. She didn't like it, and wanted to go home. Her little facial features changed into a pouting glare as she looked up at her mother, who laughed lightly at the child._

_When her big light blue gray eyes meet sky blue ones she scrunched up her nose, hiding her face in the crook of her mother's neck. 'Maime. Home.' She sniffled as her mother sat her down. 'No. Home!' She pouted angrily._

'_Lorie,' the other woman said calmly causing the little brunette's head to turn toward her. 'She's absolutely adorable, Ms. O'Malley.'_

'_Hi,' his voice was quiet as he stepped from behind his own mother giving her a small smile. 'I'm Tyler.'_

_Her blue gray eyes narrowed at him slightly and she turned them up to her mom, her bottom lip quivering. She tapped her small foot against the ground trying to get her mother to let them leave. When she turned her back toward the young boy she sighed and glanced back at her mother before she headed over to the swing set without paying attention to the brunette that was following. Kicking her little legs after she sat on the swing, biting her lip and humming to an old lullaby._

"Yuck it up, clown," she remarked playfully, her tone still venomous from her encounter with Snyder. "You're next, Simmsy Boy."

The boy blinked and shook his head as he offered out his hand to her. "Jeez, Rie, don't bite my head off first day back. Save it for the second week," his tone smooth and joking as he pulled her up and grinned down at her. "Nice look though." He nodded toward the car. "For the car."

"Pipe it, Simms, I really don't want to hear it right now," she said as she turned back toward her car and kicked a tire. "Stupid thing. Give me back my damn keys." She pouted and saw them dangling in front of her.

"These keys, Chérie?" he asked, dangling them in front of her face as he leaned against her using her shoulders as arm rests.

"Give me those…" She reached for them only to fall short. "Damn it, Tyler Andrew Simms, you are an idiot for u…" His hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to finish her sentence.

"Hush you." His tone was harsh and she nodded, a tad scared of it but knowing why it had been. "Going to take my hand off now, you aren't going to finish that sentence are you?" Her head shook and he grinned. "Darn, and here I thought I was going to be able to do this for a while," he commented as his hand slipped from over her mouth to her neck, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Ha, flipping, ha, Simms." She rolled her blue gray eyes as he made her look up at him, her head leaning against his chest. "Stop hanging with Garwin or you'll end up like him." She remarked, pushing herself away from him and unlocking her car.

"Stupid piece of unattractive fabric made into a hideous skirt getting caught in my beautiful car's door…making me have to change before I enter Hell to begin another school year," she muttered as she leaned into her back seat to pull out another of the school's uniform skirts.

"Get shorter every year," Tyler commented as his eyes drifted downward to the skirt leaning against her tan colored legs. He shook his head clear before she turned around and faced him. "What?! Don't give me that look, Lorie Bethany O'Malley. I am male after all." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well," she started as she glanced quickly around the parking lot before slipping out of the torn skirt. _It's only Tyler, not like Reid is around….or Abbott._ She glanced up at Tyler then down at her bikini style blue underwear before looking back up at him. "Eyes toward the school, Simms…Would hate to have to cut off some jewels just minutes before school begins."

She laughed lightly as the pink crept up to his cheeks and shook her head, the required skirt slipping easily over her thighs. The zipper gave her a bit of trouble, but that that was quickly fixed as she sucked in her flat stomach and uncaught the fabric. Satisfied with the quick change work she walked over to Tyler, picking up her messenger bag that had been thrown to the ground when she fell, and turned him around, jumping on his back and shrugging her shoulders.

"Can you get us to class without killing us?" She asked cautiously, hoping that she wasn't biting off more than she could chew and that they wouldn't be late for the first class of the year.

"I would like to think I can get us there in one piece, but with that attitude of yours this morning…I'm not so sure." He glanced back at her, wrapping his arms behind him to hold her up, trying to keep her skirt down as well.

"Blame Snyder, Baby Boy," she felt him shift beneath her when she spoke Kira's last name. "Snyder. Snyder. Snyder. Snyder. Sny-ah!"

He had almost dropped her, setting her on her feet instead, as he had used to pop them into an abandoned hallway. She glared at him as she looked up and straightened out her skirt. She rolled her eyes before heading off to their first period. Math. Her not so favorite subject. One she almost failed the year before as well.

She adjusted the strap on her shoulder as Tyler ran to catch up with her through the now crowded hallways as the bell rang for everyone to exit the cafeteria and head to their first period classes. They had Ms. O'Malley for math, it wasn't her mother though but her mother's _sister_. She knew it wasn't her mother's real sister. Her mother was an only child, much like herself but she didn't argue with it as she entered the class room.

Tyler had moved in front of her and was walking backward up the stairs trying to get her to talk to him, but Reid yanked him into his seat before he could get anything from her. She was grateful to Reid for that. Quickly she caught eye of a new student, glancing back at Tyler's pouting face before rolling her eyes and running up the stairs to slide into the seat beside him.

She crossed her legs, noticing his attention shift, thinking that the party at the Dell's that they usually had was a day late. They started school the Friday before the set party and that was messing with her designated flow. She smiled over at the new guy and held out her hand, pulling her skirt into place with the other.

"Bonnie O'Malley," she said clearly as he took her hand cautiously, but shook it all the same.

"Chase Collins. You're class sheet says Lorie, not Bonnie, Ms. O'Malley." She laughed softly.

"You're observant, Chase. Call me Bonnie though. I don't answer to Lo-"

"Miss Lorie O'Malley!" She heard boom throughout the class room. "Would you kindly pay attention so I don't have to flunk you this year?!"

She scowled and licked her lips, her attention turning toward their teacher. "Yes, ma'am." Her voice greatly annoyed she'd been called out.

"What was that about not answering to Lorie, Lorie?" Chase asked, his tone vindictive.

"Watch it, Mr. Collins. She'll be snapping on you soon," the voice caused her head to turn around the find the school's designated prick at the other end. "She gets off on snapping at random guys, and if you wanna get laid that's the best way to do it. She's the bomb in bed." The brunette's eye brows waggled at her and she couldn't help her reaction.

Her hand immediately snapping up to cover her mouth as she turned away, her face showing utter disgust at what he'd just said. She wanted to gag, more that she wanted to get out of the class than anything.

"I highly doubt you've gotten bed time with, O'Malley. Why would she want something like you anywhere near her? Especially when you look like you've gotten your share of the STDs that float around your red headed snob play toy."

Her eyes widened as she turned toward the guy next to her, unable to believe what she'd just heard. She was sure he'd gone from insulting her to defending her. That quick turn around giving her whiplash. She once again heard her name following the Prick's, Aaron Abbott, and Chase Collins. Groaning she got up and walked down the stairs, standing in front of their teacher like she was ordered.

"You'll fail if you don't pay attention, Lorie," the teacher whispered to the young girl.

"I'm not going to fucking fail," Lorie's voice was a harsh and determined whisper. "Why don't you understand that damn fact?"

"Detention." She held out the slip and pointed to the door. "And don't 'Aunt Maggie' me. Go."

Lorie turned her blue gray eyes to the brunette she came in with and narrowed them. She smoothed down her skirt as she slammed the door behind her, the detention slip held firmly in her hand as she headed toward the detention room. Feeling a hand grip on her shoulder turning her around.

"Hey, nice to see you. So…Miss me over break, Bunnie Bonnie?" His designated smirk on his pale face.

She bit her lip as he pressed her against the wall, her heart pounding in her chest as she glanced around then pulled him toward her. Her fingers running through his blond tresses as she stared into his icy blue eyes smirking. She pressed her lips against his and his hands ran up her thighs.

"Jeez, Reid," she moaned against his lips. "Hallway…we…us…h…" She groaned again as he picked her up shoving her against the wall once more.

"I don't care," his voice was low and husky as his hands slipped up her skirt, massaging her thighs as her legs wrapped around his waist. "We. Here. Now."

She couldn't argue she wanted to but Reid Garwin, her secret boy friend, didn't exactly stop with just one girl and she knew she won't be his only pleasure session that day. She couldn't help her hips moving against his, her reaction to his touch was inevitable as she bit down on her lip as he nipped down her neck, hitting every spot he knew would turn her on even more. Her hands slid down his torso to his pants, attempting to remove the fastening to get to the pants standing in her way of teasing him back.

"Having a…" He groaned into her neck, biting down on the sensitive skin.

She let out a whimper as she shifted her position, feeling her feet hit the ground softly. Their blazers fell to the ground and her small fingers finally managed to remove the hated belt, beginning to work on the button and zipper to them as she leaned up kissing him hard. Their tongues battled for dominance against the others as he fumbled with the small buttons on her shirt, having trouble not popping any of them off in his sex hungered frustration.

Lorie got his pants undone as he managed to undo the buttons enough to reveal her front clasped bra, matching the panties he was about to remove from her lower torso. Pressing herself against him as her lips moved down his jugular her hands grasped onto his throbbing member, all ready hardening before her touch. She heard the groan that escaped from his lip as her hand began moving over it in a rhythmic pumping motion, one swift motion tore the delicate fabric from under her skirt.

"Reid!" Her head tilting back as his hand once again slipped under her skirt caressing her damping center. "Those…those were…my…my favor…favorite…pa…pair." She barely managed to get out in her lust laced voice.

"Mine…" He groaned dipping a finger inside her core, swiftly moving it in and out in rhythm with her pumping motion on his swollen member. Her head tilted back in pleasure gave him access to her slender, tanned neck.

"Too," he finally finished as he dipped another finger into her, never changing his pace as he heard her hold back moan and felt her grip tighten around him.

"Fuck…" her free hand reached for his soft blond locks grabbing onto his hair as he lifted her body with his other arm, placing her firmly in between him and the wall, continuing his pumping motion with his fingers as she tried to continue her own.

"Me," she gasped, her face buried in his shoulder trying to remain as quiet as possible.

He groaned thrusting himself into her hand, barely able to control himself as she continued, her fingers molded around his throbbing member, pumping him hard while he assaulted her in return was turning him on severely, with the way she was reacting to him he could tell it was turning her on as well. With the way this was going he was going to be burying himself deep with in her dripping wet core before he heard her scream his name as they tortured each other.

His fingers moved faster inside her, watching her lean forward, her free hand just about ripping the buttons off his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he tipped his head back, her hand returning to fist in his mane. He dipped his head in carefully removing the hand that gripped onto her backside to unclasp the front of her bra, succeeding quickly before shoving the fabric away from the creamy round breasts that laid beneath it.

His mouth took one of her nipples into his mouth and her back arched away from the wall, her hand fisted through his blond head of hair holding his head in place while the other jerked suddenly causing him to moan in pure ecstasy while teasing the hardening mound.

He pulled his hand from between her thighs, unable to resist the need to enter the seemingly begging center belong to _his_ temptress. No one else's. She was his. He removed her hand from his member, moving his attention to her neglected breast repeating his pleasuring torture with his mouth and tongue, tormenting the nipple like he'd done the first. Her moans and whimpers sending him further and further away from the fact they were in the hallway as his hardened member rubbed against her soaked entrance.

"Begging…for…me?" He smirked against her breast, the vibrations cause a shiver to run down her spine and the reaction to it pushing him inside of her quickly.

"You…wish…Garwin…" She panted, her hips rolling and grinding against his.

He pushed her back against the wall, nipping at the smooth skin of her breast as her wrapped one arm around her waist and held her in place, speeding up pace as he plunged upward inside her, her fingers fisted through his mane. This is what he wanted at the moment, if she'd scream his name everyone would know Reid Gabriel Garwin was getting laid for everyone to see. He groaned loudly, muffling it against her delicate skin, as the thought of being caught only excited him more.

His groan into her skin sent another wave of shivers down her spine as she nipped at his exposed shoulders and neck, whimpering as she did at his forceful thrusts. Her hips grinded with his, attempting to keep up with his quickening pace. Each thrust, though violent, pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She bit into his shoulder as she attempted to muffle his name as it escaped her lips.

She couldn't help her teeth sinking further into his shoulder as his pace sped up, her face buried into his shoulder to keep from screaming in ecstasy as she felt him tense under her hands. He came, and came hard, bring her with him. She pulled back from him weakly, panting and coated in a small sheet of sweat. She smiled at him before dipping her head back to his shoulder, running her tongue across the bruised and slightly bleeding teeth impression she had made. His whimper made her smirk against his skin.

She'd bitten him. She'd say she had bitten him hard but that would have been a major understatement with how tender it seemed to be just by running her tongue across it.

"Down now?" She asked, still panting as she laid her head sideways on his shoulder lazily nipping at his neck. "I'll be a good girl." Another smirk placed on her lips.

"You're always are never the good girl," he panted, his face turned toward her and his lips pressed against her cheek. "_**My**_ tempting beautiful girlfriend," his tone possessive and laced with lust as he nibbled on her cheek moving toward her ear lobe. "Round two?"

"We have to-" She moaned softly into his neck, still quivering with the after math of her orgasm only moments before. "To get to detention." She barely got it out as her hips began rolling once again, footsteps echoing toward them in the hallway.

"Damn it," Reid mumbled, pulling out and placing her on the ground before quickly making himself school appropriate and she grabbed the destroyed lingerie and flattened out her skirt, heading toward detention quickly with Reid on her heels, snatching up their bags that he'd dropped before their hallway hook up & their blazers.

"I'm hot again, Bonnie, you might have to cool me off again. When we get there." He grabbed her around her slender waist, assaulting the visible skin on her neck.

_Horn dog,_ Lorie thought to herself, glad for the support of his muscular arms around her waist.

They were the only things keeping her upright, as her body felt like collapsing right there on the floor. When they entered the detention room Lorie planned on pushing desks together, slipping into the spare underwear -her rule for herself being _always keep a spare of any type of lingerie you happen to be wearing for the day in your bag in case of Reid Garwin showing up-,_ and collapsing on them to catch her breath while willing her body's reaction away.

She fixed her bra and shirt along the way, entering the empty detention room. The teacher wasn't even present at the moment, something that she quite preferred as she took her bag from the blond and made her way slowly to the back of the room, digging through it as she went.

She found the much needed garment and slipped it on, fully aware of Reid's glacial blue eyes watching her every movement as they slipped up her thighs. His hands came instantly on her hips, pulling her swiftly against him and moving himself against her to feel his erection between her legs."I need you…Again." His voice was low and seductive as he slowly slid the lingerie she had just put on off, following his hands down her tanned leg with feathery kisses.

She took his hint and stepped out of them, watching as he tossed them back into her open bag effortlessly. She sighed as his hands disappeared under her skirt and grabbed her backside hard as he kissed his way back up the other equally tanned leg. He paused his trip for a moment as he nipped and sucked on the most sensitive spots on both thighs before dipping his head beneath her skirt and flicking his tongue over her slit. She gasped and jolted in surprise, his hands keeping her from moving away from him.

His tongue skillfully teased her and she knew with the way he shifted more frequently as his tongue delved into her moistening pussy. She wiggled under his assault, her head falling back in pleasure. She looked down at him as he pulled back, her eyes glazed over in lust staring down into his.

He pushed himself off of the floor and her eyes drifted over his form, instantly noticing the bulge in his uniform pants. "Take off them trousers, boy. Don't be a sissy." She winked at him as he lifted her up and paced her gently on one of two long desks in the room.

"Lean back, babe," Reid's voice held some demand in it and Lorie didn't like that, but she did it anyways.

His pants fell to the floor as she did while his hands skimmed up her thighs, moving the skirt up with them. He'd make her wither with pleasure before turning it over and having her give him some. _After plunging back into the tight little pussy of hers, _he thought as smirk appeared on his face as his head dipped back to her all ready wet center.

Lorie withered in pleasure as his tongue flicked over her wet core, the effects of their hallway encounter still waving over her. His hands run up her thighs to her backside, lifting it off the table slightly. He wanted this. She couldn't stop her hips from moving as his tongue delved inside. Her eyes closed. Her head tilted back in pleasure, moaning out for him as he groaned against her core.

'_Lorie!' her mother screamed. 'Lorie, run!'_

_She felt her heart pounding in her chest, frozen in her spot, her big eyes widened in terror. Finally able to move again she lunged back at the tanned male, her tiny hands fisted in his hair and pulling his head back. The tears were apparent on her face._

'_Daddy, stop!' She cried out in a pitiful sob. 'No, daddy! Stop!'_

_His arm came back around, shoving her little body to the ground with a loud thud. Crying she looked over at her mother, the tears blurring her vision as she sat up and stared back at them. Holding her arm as she sat there, pouting that he'd just pushed her away._

Her eyes snapped open as she forced herself in a sitting position, shoving Reid away forcefully. "Stop!" It was the only thing she could manage, her breathing quickened and her head shaking back and forth. "Stop!"

Reid looked at her confused, possibly even hurt that he'd been pushed away from her, and cupped her face. "Babe, what is it?"

She grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from her face. She needed to get out of there. She hadn't seen that before. She hadn't seen her push him away. And all she could think is she didn't want to be like either one of them.

She moved away from him and turned back to her bag and grabbing it up. "When…when the teacher comes in, tell them I…I went to the rest room for a few."

She didn't wait for him to answer her as she forced herself to run out the door, nearly tripping after it was shut. She caught her breath after a moment, composing herself as quickly as she could before heading toward the rest room quickly. Her Mary Jane pumps clacking against the tiled flooring as she glanced around the empty hallway, reaching the girl's room fairly quickly.

Stepping out of them was easy. It was stepping into them that was the hard part. The part she needed in order to stop feeling empty inside. She shook her head, glancing to make sure the area was person free, before she stepping inside a clean stall, locking it behind her.

She cleaned herself up before sliding on the spare panties she had in her bag and slinking to the floor, staring at the porcelain that would soon be made into her friend, as she dug through her bag once more. Spencer's invisible. That's who Lorie was. No one suspected quiet, shy Lorie of something she was about to do since she had never drawn that much attention to herself.

She pulled out the vile, syringe, and the rubber band she needed before closing her eyes. Now or nothing. She sat the items in front of her, with the exception of the syringe that was placed sideways in her mouth, the needle not touching anything. She rolled up her sleeved to the designated spot, tapping the place she'd need in a few seconds before tying the rubber band tightly above it.

Her mom, as sweet as she was, had picked up this habit and Lorie had been dragged down with her. Hiding it from the few friends she had and mostly doing it after a unfamiliar memory popped up, or whenever she felt the need now. After starting up two years before Lorie's need varied now depending upon her situation. She needed it. She needed it at that moment.

Lorie looked down at the vile, the syringe now back in her hand as she turned vile upside down. She jabbed the needle lightly through the safety cap and pulled on the end of it, filling it with the clear liquid. She placed the vile, now empty, on the ground and got the air bubbles out of her syringe.

She bit her lip, her fear of needles almost as strong as her need for it to break her skin and enter her vein, as she pressed the tip of the needle to the proper spot. If she stopped now she'd have a freak out later on about being wasteful, so she slowly broke skin and pushed it in. After being completely positive it was correct she pressed down on the end, letting the liquid spill into her veins.

She sat there for a minute, her head feeling slightly dizzy as she stared at the porcelain in front of her again, removing the rubber band and tapping the injection spot before shoving everything back into her messenger back.

She let her head rest on the door as she let the new information play back with the old, slowly slipping from the reality she knew. Slowly blacking out. She didn't know how it happened, but she was becoming her mother and that was something she refused to be.


	2. Circus

She groaned as she pushed herself off the crisp white sheets and glanced around the surrounding area. She turned over on her stomach, sinking her face into the firm pillow that was once behind her head. She glared up at the brunette that was standing in the door frame with a dark eye brow quirked in a questionable manner. Throwing the only other pillow on the bed and aiming for his head, where it actually collided with was his stomach.

He chuckled and tossed it to the side, motioning with a nod of his head that she was needed down stairs in the inventive area that had been their basement. He ran a hand throw his dark tresses as he turned and headed down the stairs, mumbling under his breath about her being lazy and it was twelve o'clock.

"Hey! Hey! Careful with that, Francine!" He hollered as he pushed open the door.

"You do know they used to burn people like you." Her feministic voice laced with an undertone of sarcasm.

"Yeah, that was years ago and this is now, so don't drop that or I'll be having maintenance pick up your pieces instead." He gave her an all knowing smirk as he clamped his hand down on the shoulder of a blond male, around the same age as himself.

"Just because you made me doesn't mean you can break me!" Francine screamed in annoyance as she continued moving the machinery.

He chuckled and leaned in as he looked at the coding on the clear screen in front of him, slipping on the thumb and index finger gloves as he kept reading over the screen. He shook his head and pressed an index finger to the screen and highlighted a section of it. The blond looked up at him and furrowed his brow before he looked back over at it trying to figure out what it was that he had seen.

He shook his brunette head and projected the sequence into what it would look like then nudge the blond to move over for a moment, removing the gloves and taking over on rewriting the coding. He did the same thing he had done before and saw the blond's face turn red with embarrassment.

She stood there in her black bra and tied the rubber band around the upper part of her tightly, before putting the needle of the syringe through the seal of the vial. She took a deep calming breath as she shakingly suck the needle into the same spot she always did, wincing slightly before pushing herself off the bed and tossing the used items in the trash can along with the rubber band.

The past she had seen when she had been with Reid in the detention room almost a week ago was repeating itself in her nightmares, causing her to use more and more as it went on. She couldn't wake herself up fully without taking a hit. She leaned into the mirror and examined her features before pulling on a tank top and her shorts from the day before.

Slowly she made her way into her brother's work place in the basement, spotting him and a blond that looked highly embarrassed. She shook her head and slipped her arms around the blond's next.

"Benny Boy, stop being a know it all. You're making Jarrod feel like he can't do his job." She used her gloved index finger to pull up both sequences and shook her head. "Are you going to tell him what he effed up or not?"

"I was hoping he would spot it on his own," his voice the only one that could be heard above the sounds of the computer. "Course," he looked over at the dark haired teen and sighed.

"Fine. He mixed up the last four numbers in the sequences with he first four causing a corruption in the data stream making the message read something it should have when decoded from the proper picture. Happy?"

He watched her pull away and nod her head as she patted the blond's head before roaming around the rest of the large area. There was something about Lorie that was off but he couldn't quite figure it out and just shook it off as he took his designated spot at the main computer and glanced over the images, footage, and coded messages sent to the four person station. He let out a heavy sigh before scrunching his noise and motioning for a tanned male to come over, and replayed the clip he had been watching on the big clear screen.

"What do you think?" He asked, his voice laced with natural concern as he turned his attention over to his sixteen year old cousin who was assisting Jarrod again and fixing his mess up, possibly while explaining them.

"If she finds out you taped that she's going to kill you," he whispered in response glancing over at the dark haired girl. "She doesn't seem to want anyone to know about her and the third eldest. I mean, ya know?"

"If you ramble on anymore, Eric, you might end up letting her know yourself." He moved the video file to the trash can and glared at the screen. "I think you should get him over here, after Lorie leaves, and I'll have a _talk_ with him about my little sister."

"She's your cousin, not your little sister." Eric gulped and moved toward the phone. "But I get what you're saying. I'll do it."

"Do what?" Lorie's voice questioned as she tapped a picture on the screen, standing beside her cousin at that moment.

"Nothing, Bon Bon. Just talking to Eric about that guy you just pulled up. He's one of the hunters that we need to upgrade one of the products that we gave him to test out."

"Nick Matthews?" Lorie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, not liking supplying the same people with the technology to hurt her closest -and what seemed like- only friend.

"Yes, Bon Bon, Nicholas Andrew Matthews. Fifth generation hunter." His simple answer almost annoyed her.

"You and Eric upgraded those gadgets about a month ago." She turned her head toward her cousin. "You upgraded the tech again." She shook her head and sighed. "You really inform people when you do that. Anyways. I have to get going." She kissed his cheek and slipped off the gloves.

"Breakfast with Simms this morning, and I'm late all ready." That was their routine. Breakfast in the mornings before school on weekdays, and lunch in the afternoons on the weekends. "Thanks for the wake-up, Benjamin."

Benjamin almost rolled his eyes as she walked out the door, annoyed internally about the information her and the Garwin boy. "Get him on the phone," was thee last thing he knew she heard before the door closed.

She ran up the stairs into her red and blue colored bed room to get her bag, as well as change into a different attire for her routine breakfast. She gazed around her boudoir while searching for her school uniform, preferably the one without the chunk missing from it. Locating one after a few minutes and grabbing her bag she looked over at her closet, glancing around before walking over to it and pulling out her supplies.

She hit up one more time before running down the stairs and climbing into her black Ford Focus, a grin placed upon her face. She heard the familiar ring tone sounding through the car over the song that was playing on her radio. She bit her lip and laughed as the tone 'The Queen and I' by 'Gym Class Heroes' continued to play until she answered her phone.

"Hey Simmsy Boy. What is it this time?" Her voice hyper and happy as she cranked up the radio that was playing 'Circus' by 'Britney Spears'.

"You're late," she heard hollered on the other end in an almost concerned tone.

"I know I'm late, dork-o. I'll be there in like ten minutes so keep your pants on until then." She heard his bye before the click and rolled her eyes.

She pulled into the parking lot before taking the parking spot beside the pitch black hummer. She bit her lip and grinned even wider as she pulled out one of her spare skirts and a spare shirt, changing into them as quickly as she could in the driver's seat of her car. She tossed her shorts and tank top into the backseat of her car, slipping on her black Betsey Johnson Love at First Tights before opening her door and slipping on her black shoes.

Her Swarovski Crystal and Bamboo Gucci round sunglasses still on her face she shut the door and headed toward the diner, her small hands inside her back pockets. She nodded to the guy that opened the door, letting her go in first before following behind her. She spotted a familiar brunette head leaning against his hand and held back a laugh seeing him flip small paper balls across the table.

Sneaking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his natural light pink tinted cheek. She noted his shock as she plopped down in his lap and mussed up him hair, slipping off his lap and into the booth seat beside him as she snagged a French Toast stick from his plate and taking a bite from it.

"Miss me at all while stuffing your face?" She put her legs across his legs like he was a footstool, crossing her ankles and leaning against the wall behind her.

"You're late. What the Hell were you doing?" He quirked a brow curiously as he turned toward her slightly and leaned forward, kissing her cheek softly. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show to have breakfast with your best friend." He chuckled as he heard her scoff and tilted his head to the side. "Seriously, what were you doing?"

"Fucking Reid." It was a simple answer that got a laugh from his lips, her lower lip being pulled in between her perfect straight, white teeth as she wondered if Reid had told him that they were dating yet. His answer answered her question. Reid hadn't.

"If I didn't know you I'd think you were actually doing that. Come on," he said leaning in closer to her, holding out a French Toast Stick to replace the one she had finished. "Tell me."

She slid the sunglasses up to set on her top of her head as she took the sweet breakfast stick from him. She didn't want to answer him, considering in a few days one of the most successful hunters would be showing up in Ipswich. She was actually afraid he'd flip out and make a big deal about it, exposing himself if he knew unintentionally. She shook her head as the waitress came over, sneering at the new addition to the table and that's how Lorie knew the girl was one of Reid's ex sex buddies. She smiled as sweetly as she could, feeling some kind of jealousy about the whole thought as she looked up at the blonde.

"I'll just have whatever he's having here." She noted the girl's annoyed look as she walked away and blinked, turning toward Tyler. "I don't think she likes me."

"Her loss?" He shrugged his shoulders and began eating his breakfast once again.

Lorie tilted her head to the side and blinked a few times, wondering if he was just being Tyler or if there was some alternate meaning to those words. The one thing she found fascinating to her was he never ceased to amaze her. She shook her head at that thought and snagged another one of his French Toast sticks, sending him a wink in return for the sweet pastry.

She just about jumped when the blonde returned, her drink being set forcefully in front of her. In the next second Lorie found her lap covered in the sticky substance and a cloth napkin pressed to her leg by Tyler, since her hands were busy keeping the skirt from sticking to her. Her brow creased, trying to figure out what exactly she had done to her to be hated so. She didn't like it and when she turned to Tyler she smiled, noting he wasn't happy with the waitress's current actions toward his friend.

When the waitress had left he couldn't help what he mumbled under his breath. "Bitch." He turned his gaze back to Lorie, noticing her wide eyed expression and then looked down at his hand. He quickly pulled it back when he noticed it had slid under her skirt. Of course it was to keep the soda from soaking through onto her black stockings. He gulped as he pulled away from her slightly, now moving his food around on his plate and glancing over at her briefly for a few seconds ever so often as she stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, Bon. I…the soda…" His cheeks were turning a brighter pink as he tried to continue. "Nice legs…Um…Sorry." He sighed and ran a hand through his medium dark brown hair, his gaze locked with hers as she grinned, wondering what was going through her intelligent mind of hers.

Lorie had this distinguishable grin on her face as she noticed the pink tint on his cheeks become more noticeable. She loved the fact he was so quick to apologize when all he did was send her heart racing with that accidental action. She blinked slightly at her thought and brushed it off to the side. Lorie leaned in closed and placed her lips near his ear, careful not to let them touch his skin.

Her breath was warm against his skin as she spoke. "Don't apologize, Simmsy Boy. You aren't Garwin so there was no alternate motive to your action." Her lips pressed to his cheek before she leaned back against the wall.

Her voice, though talking about nothing really related to the tone, was seductive. Tyler was sure it was unintentional, but he gulped anyways as he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as she leaned back against the wall. About that time a blond had slipped into the seat across from them and snatched up the fresh plate that had been set in front of Lorie.

"Vamos for a moment, Baby Boy. I have a question for Ms. O'Malley here that needs to be asked privately," his tone was cool and light as his fists were clenched at his sides. His gaze was locked on Lorie's, staring into her blue gray eyes as he watched her carefully.

His index and middle finger where placed against his temple, the back of his hand facing where Tyler was and the palm facing his face, as the other fingers rested against different parts of the side of his face. His eyes narrowed at her venomously as he hissed out each word.

"What. Was. That?!" He kept his voice down but loud enough only Lorie heard him. "My best friend is not a sex toy." He scoffed at her shocked expression. "Don't play dumb with me, I saw you all over him. His hand up that skirt of yours!"

"Reid, you're…you're talking like an idiot." Lorie swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's not like someone's told him I'm Reid's girlfriend li…"

"That doesn't make it right!" He lowered his voice when he noticed Tyler was looking back over there. "You're not a slut, Lorie. You're mine. M-I-N-E. My _friend_ is off limits. I mean it. Stay away from him." His tone was laced thoroughly with a vicious under bite.

"Reid…It's just…I'm a private toy to you! Something you can use when you want and toss when you don't." Lorie's eyes filled with tears. "I'm not yours since I'm human. Not a slave or a toy."

"You are mine. MY girlfriend. Therefore I won't allow this…this thing…to go on any further. Unless you really are like all the other skanks in this school, good for one thing only and then to be tossed aside." He slide her the math book she had left behind. "From the new kid. I think you left it in his room."Lorie looked at the book in complete shock before grabbing it and running out the door, tears staining her face as the cool air nipped at her tan colored cheeks. She didn't bother looking back as she ran to her car and leaned her forehead against the door, her mathematics book clutched tightly to her chest. She fumbled with her car keys for a moment before she finally got the door open, slipping effortlessly into the seat as she tossed the text book to the side and locked her car doors, slamming the open on shut.

In plan daylight he'd walked up to her and said all that, something she hadn't even expected from the infamous Reid Garwin. She pulled down her visor and glanced in the small mirror, before flipping it up with one hand as she wiped her eyes with the other. Her attention was caught by the laminated white rose and the broken seal on the back of an envelope sitting in her passenger seat while sticking out of the dreaded book.

She removed the rose and envelope carefully, examining the clear and neat handwriting on the front that clearly spelled out her name. She slipped the parchment from within the crisp white envelope out almost as if it might bite her if she didn't. Slowly unfolding it she read her name printed neatly across the top.

_Dear Lorie,_

_I happen to notice you left this sitting there from after you left. I figured I would return it and in doing so receive payment for such a jester. Nothing much. Just a night of your time, if you can be torn away from a blond for that long. I hope to see you at 8:30 pm. Outside in the dorm's parking lot. Please. Dress nicely, I plan on wining and dining you for your warm welcome and the excuse to be shown around by a beautiful, young woman._

_I now must bid adieu to such a beautiful young woman. You._

_Sincerely,_

_C. Collins_

Lorie almost banged her fists against the steering wheel until she reread it and sighed. School was going to be hell enough, but she was sure Reid and Tyler were fighting which meant she'd need an escape route for when both of them needed her. Apparently Reid was going to do more fucking than yelling later since his favorite fuck wasn't going to give him any until he apologized and Tyler was her best friend, who she cared a lot about. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle this, especially when Reid walked out of the diner toward her. At that moment Lorie decided it was time for school and sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of Hell.

She had manage to change for school and arrive on time, as well as avoid all four sons and the new boy all at the same time. Or at least until the last period of the day came around and fate seemed to have a different plan for her, sending Mother Nature's monthly gift at the end of the sixth period and making her later than she wanted to be for the last period of the day. She nearly groaned out loud when the only seat left was not only near Reid Garwin, but right in between Tyler Simms and the new boy. Chase Collins.

She furrowed her brow as she made her way up the steps, glaring at the blond as she passed by and he took a swat at her backside. She leaned over and tapped the brunette's shoulder, getting his attention rather quickly.

"Hey, Bon-Bon." He tilted his head to the side as he quickly got up and watched her slide into the seat beside him. "Not sitting with Williams today. What's up with that?"

Lorie glanced over at him and shrugged, not really wanting to discuss it with him. "How are you and Mr. Collins doing today?"

The other brunette turned his attention to Lorie and gave her a sly smile. "Very well, Lorie. Planning on coming on time?"

She raised a brow and nodded before she listened to Tyler, hearing the teacher clear his throat at them. "Sorry, Sir." She sunk down in her spot and leaned her head against Tyler's arm, trying not to fall asleep and ignoring Tyler's attempts to talk about what happened at the diner.

She rubbed her face as she sat up and stretched slightly, realizing she'd been asleep the good portion of class. As she heard Chase's voice she could have sworn she heard Tyler's talking to him as well, but she had to have been dreaming about that. When she blinked and looked from one side of her to the other she realized she wasn't dreaming. This was going to be annoying since she thought Chase was a rude jerk and Tyler was a sweet gentleman.

"Afternoon, Lorie," she heard the brunette say as she glared at him.

"It's Bonnie. Remember that." She straightened in her seat and tugged at the sleeve of her blazer. "Is class almost over?" She turned her blue gray eyes to look into the blue ones on the other side of her.

"Five more minutes. Plus we have about five pages of homework due tomorrow." He saw her eyes widened and he chuckled. "I know. I know. Later and I'll help." He leaned his cheek on the top of her head and chuckled.

Chase leaned forward and turned toward them, grinning slightly. "Just don't forget. Eight."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Eight. I know." She wasn't happy about this and she was sure she wasn't going to like it one bit. She was starting to feel like she was in a circus.


	3. Just Having Some Illusional Fun

She tugged on her skirt and shook her head. "Come on, you're going to make us late!" She smirked and twirled around, knowing he wasn't the only one that was involved in the late night it had become for the shopping trip she was dying to do. "Come on! I'll leave you here for cold sh…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in the air. "What about cold showers?"

His baby blue eyes looking down at her mischievously as he set her feet on the ground, turning her around to face him as he did so. He kissed her cheek and motioned toward the door. "We heading out or are we going to stay here and get distracted again?" He raised a brow curiously and nipped at her bottom lip.

"Seriously…chill." She wrapped her arms around his neck and walked backward toward the door. "We're going. I promise."

She ran her fingers over his chest and ran them down his arm, gripping his shirt sleeves and pulling him toward the door with a content smile placed upon her lips. She turned to face forward, wrapping his arms around her waist once more, as they headed out to his monster of a hummer. She began humming to _Birthday Sex _and placed her hands on his arms as he pushed open the door and held it open for her.

She turned her face upward and spun around as the rain hit her face, the white and black skirt getting drenched as well as her black halter top. She looked over at her brunette companion and sighed at the look on his face. She spun around once more before walking over to him and pulling him out as well, wrapping her arms around him then pressing her lips firmly to his. She loved the feeling. Kissing _him_ in the rain like nothing else mattered. It seemed to be erotic to her as he lifted her off the ground and pressed her against the Hummer.

"Hey," he whispered against her lips as she pulled back, his own forming a pout when she held the keys up and unlocked the door. "I'm not done with you yet." He mused as she slipped from his arms into the passenger seat. "I am _so_ not done with you." He ran over to the driver's side and climbed in the seat, sliding back his seat before pulling her from the passenger seat and into his lap.

"I told you." He smirked and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, nipping at the area. "Maybe we should just stay here and pretend we went shopping." His hands traveled up her wet toned legs, loving the feel of her skin against the palms of his hands. He licked his lips as her blue grey eyes stared down at him intently, wondering and wishing he knew what was going through her mind at that moment.

"Oh goddess," he muttered softly as her hips rolled against his, her head falling backward slightly as her palms were pressed against his covered chest.

She wanted to. Gods did she want to. She had a purpose for not doing it though, although her hips weren't cooperating with her mind that was screaming to keep teasing him and move into the other seat. She couldn't move though. Not from his lap and not from his grasp, and not because he wasn't letting her but because she didn't want to leave it. She bit down upon her lip hard, the presser causing her pearly white teeth to indent themselves into it as she pushed herself off of him and slid back into the passenger seat.

He wanted to pull her back when she slid off his lap, but just sat there and stared at her. He half wondered if she thought their rump in the sheets wasn't something she had enjoyed as much as she had looked to be enjoying it. That thought made his stomach churn. The possibility of the only person he'd felt the need to protect more than any other, the one he held so close to his heart that it pained him to think of losing her, would be looking around for a better fuck than he was. God, he felt used at the moment as his eyes diverted to the steering wheel before he started up his monstrous truck and pulled out, heading for the mall.

The silence was almost deafening as they sat there, cutting it with a knife would be easy as making pudding, and the look on his face was killing her. All she could think about was what it was that was causing that adorable face to make such an expression. At a unnecessarily placed stop light she unbuckled herself from her seat and moved over to his side, sitting on the center console as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Simmsy Boy, what is?" she asked cautiously, almost as if afraid the answer would be something that might destroy whatever opinion she had of him. "What's wrong, baby?" the word _baby_ slipping from her lips before she could stop it.

He shook his head and waved her back into her seat as the light turned green, noting her annoyed expression at his lack of an answer. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Bon bon," he wasn't sure how to phrase anything with her at the moment, especially what was going through his head. He sighed and shook his head. "How do you feel…about me…? Us…? Anything…"

She blinked and stared at him as if in udder confusion. "What are you talking about, Simmsy? Didn't…didn't we all ready talk about this before we, um… got _distracted_?" She watched him pull into a parking spot before looking over at her, his expression making her want to figure out how to make it go away.

He shook his head and got out of the truck, opening her door for her before watching her climb out. "Never mind. Let's go get what you want before the mall closes."

He took her hand in his and pulled her toward the entrance doors, taking notice when her fingers interlaced his and loving the warmth that came from that simple jester. He squished the feeling down and shook his head, acknowledging the fact that whatever he was feeling she might not be and that it could possibly be a lure. That was until she dragged him into a lingerie store and pulled him closer, whispering about modeling what she wanted.

His smirk could have rivaled Reid's, had the clerk behind that counter not been eying Lorie like she was a piece of meat. He sent him a rather noticeable glare before securely taking the brunette he was accompanying in his arms, his fingers still laced with hers while walking behind her as she browsed through the collections.

"What do you think of…" she used a free finger to tap upon her cheek as she turned her eyes up on his face. "About…the color…" She paused and looked back at the collection of lace and silk sex appeal in front of them. "Blue?"

He leaned his chin on her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Depends. Is this girl I love going to," he almost moved his hands over her body, her clothes dry-ish thanks to his secret usage when they were stepping foot into the mall, "_model_ the color for me?" His voice a whisper in her ear as he nipped at the sensitive skin.

Lorie's eyes almost rolled back in pleasure just at the feel of his breath on her skin and his lips nipping at it as well. Gods, did she want to turn around and make him know she loved him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and just nodded her head, afraid if she opened her mouth it would come out in a lust ridden moan.

He pulled back from her and picked up the blue garments she had snagged along the way, mixing them with the other ones possibly trying to decide what it was she wanted to try on first. He placed a kiss upon her cheek and walked back to the changing rooms with her, still sending the clerk behind the counter a glare for his possible violating thoughts. At that moment, even if it was all in his head, Lorie Bethany O'Malley was his. _Only_ his. He nodded to himself as if to confirm it just to blink at being pulled into the small changing room with the small frame he'd been holding moments ago.

She was trying to torture him. At least that's what he was beginning to think, but what was he going to do? Deny himself the pleasure of her company and seeing her perfect body bare as she switched into the possibly _going to buy_ lingerie? Hell no, he wouldn't do that to himself. He smirked and watched as she cast him a shy glance, licking his lips slowly at how sexy that look of shy and innocence looked on her face. How sexy she looked period.

She bit her lip and slowly pulled off the halter top, her back kept to him as she slipped on the top part of the chosen garment. Her heart pounded against her chest. The one thing that was running through her mind now was that this was all a dream. She didn't want to wake up. If it was, she didn't want to wake up.

Lorie turned around after fixing it, and looked down at him as he sat on the small seating area. His hand holding out the only other part of the set that she needed. She reached for it only to have him pull it back, a wicked grin upon his lips. She took a deep breath and reached for it again, only to have it further out of her reach.

"Ty…Come on. Give it up." She put her hands behind her back and pouted playfully, the skirt twirling around her hips as she moved from side to side.

Tyler blinked and shook his head. "I think you should come and get it, Bon bon." He motioned with a finger for her to come closer.

As she did he leaned back against the wall he noticed Lorie take a seat on his lap, one leg positioned on each side of his legs. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the bare skin of her chest, loving the salty yet sweet taste of the skin against his lips as he licked them when he pulled back. He watched her smile as she took the thong to the set and tossed it to the side, sliding off his lap and on her knees on the floor.

Lorie looked up at him through her long, dark lashes with a smirk on her face as her fingers slid over the zipper to his jeans and pulling it down before moving to the button. She noticed his eyes widen slightly as she tugged on them, he seeming happy to comply with her wishes of pulling his jeans and boxers from his form a reality. She never moved her eyes from him as a hand gripped the base of his cock. She slid the skirt off with her other hand, slowly placing a kiss to the tip of his member.

Her lips wrapped around his now throbbing cock and all Tyler could do to stifle his groan was bit down hard on his lip. His hands moved to her hair, helping glide her over him as her tongue slide across him and her teeth grazed gently against him. God, he was loving this and the look on her face was turning him on and all he wanted was to pull her up and kiss her senseless. He pulled her back only for her to move lower and take…

------Lorie------

She groaned and held her head in her hands, glancing at the face in front of her through her fingers. She wished he would go away. Whatever he gave her was the best she'd had but that weird dream thing left her craving a cold shower and a warm bed. He pulled her hands from her face before making her look at him.

"You loved it, didn't you?" His question barely registering to her as the dazed expression stayed on her face.

"Just…" She was starting to feel nauseous, thinking that she might have made a terrible choice of shooting up before coming with Chase, had she known that he'd be giving her ecstasy and some other drugs she couldn't remember she might have chosen differently. "Just get me out of here, Collins."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she picked her up, burying her face into his shoulder as he bent down for something. All Lorie could think about was loving the fact for the hours she'd been high off her ass she had never once seen her past. The past she wish would stay past.

Tyler was on her mind. Why? She wasn't quite sure, but all she knew was that was way more erotic than _anything_ she'd had with Reid. If Lorie was able to move she might jump Chase, but she was in and out of consciousness and barely able to register being back in the dorms.

Her hair was wet and she was dressed in her boxer shorts and a tank top, how was beyond her. Except for Chase Collins doing it. When she looked over at her room mate she just shook her head and burrowed herself under the covers, hoping to avoid any and all questions. That was done when she found herself enter the Sandman's land, loving the new found peace she was feeling.

------Tyler------

He heard the door slam and snapped his head up, the pink tint spreading across his cheeks as he noticed his blond friend plopping down on his own bed grumbling. Tyler blinked and looked down at the note book in front of him, finding Lorie's name written sloppily all over the page and covering up his home work. He ran a hand over his face, the events he had seen coming back as his eyes closed.

"What's wrong with you, Baby Boy?" Reid asked in an annoyed voice, possibly because the younger one hadn't been listening to a word he was saying.

"Um…" he cleared his throat and shifted his papers around to hide the paper from his friends now prying eyes. "Nothing. Just doing the math work." He kept his eyes on the book that laid on his bent knees.

"Yeah, always so studious aren't you?" Tyler blinked at his friend's rude tone before shifting in his spot.

"I…I think I'm going to go take a shower," he said quickly, placing his feet flat on the floor and grabbing his shower supplies before practically running out the door for the showers down the hall, hoping and praying Lorie was and was not there.

The girl was stuck in his head now, and all he could see was her naked body every time he closed his eyes since Reid slammed the door. He opened the door to the co-ed showers and glanced around, not spotting the person he was looking for and at the same time trying to avoid. He kept himself going, one foot in front of the other as he headed toward the shower stall that was the closest.

Turning on the cold water he shuddered as it hit his skin. He couldn't stand the cold, much less cold water, but what else was he supposed to do. He licked his lips before stepping into the stall and groaning as the freezing water hit him body. HE closed his eyes, his breathing catching in his throat as he saw her behind closed lids, feeling her bare body pressed against his.

This was just wrong. She was his best friend, and she wasn't actually interested in him. Least, not in the way his mind was thinking. He shook his head, lost in thought had made the time go faster, and he was now shivering. He glanced around and let his eyes fall black as he warmed himself up slowly, shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around himself.

What an ending to a strange day. He hadn't been able to find Lorie since school ended, unsure if that should worry him or not. And Reid was being pissy about something, possibly the thing at the diner between him and Lorie? Tyler shook it off, and closed his eyes. He had given up getting rid of the images that he saw, wanting nothing more than to go find out how she really felt. He rolled his eyes at himself and headed back toward the dorm, the towel securely wrapped around his waist. Like that'd ever happen.

------Artemis and Clear------

She shook her head and sighed, completely and utterly annoyed with whatever it was that was going on. She'd just taken her orange cell phone from her bag and quickly dialed her brother's number, the annoyed expression plastered upon her face in pure annoyance as she waited for him to answer.

"Si può smettere di suonare in giro, Artemis. Mamma non sta per essere entusiasti per questo," (translation: You can stop playing around, Artemis. Mom is not going to be thrilled about this,) she spoke quickly when he finally answered her call. The Italian flowing from her lips effortlessly as she waited for his answer knowing that it'd come in German.

"Nicht der Spaß?" (translation: Not fun?) He chuckled and licked his lips as he watched the second part of his prey. He loved having the power of illusion, and he sighed contently knowing he'd done his job. "Ich bin ein wenig beschäftigt. Gibt es trotzdem kann ich rufen Sie zurück in einer halben Stunde?" (translation: I'm a little busy. Is there anyway I can call you back in half an hour?) He snickered as he ducked down and snuck off back toward his car.

"Per favore non darmi da mangiare Quella merda. Non ho bisogno di sapere su di te Ottenere il Vostro Rocks Off su di Esso oppure no." (translation: Please do not feed me that crap. I do not need to know about you Get Your Rocks Off on it or not.) Her tone serious as she glared at both the brunette male and the blond one. "Partendo adesso, il divertimento è ufficialmente finita. Andare a fare una doccia fredda o jack off, perché io sono fuori." (translation: Starting now, the fun is officially over. Go for a cold shower or jack off, because I'm out.)

"Whatever, Clear. Just fuck off and go masturbate to some piece of shit actor," he replied before hitting the end button, carefully sliding in his seat before heading off to the bar.


	4. About a Girl

----------Valmai

Her tanned skin and dark clothes hid her better with the darkness that had befallen across the entire state. A hood tossed over her head covering her extremely dark wavy tresses, as well as covering her glowing orange eyes from any 'innocent' bystanders. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips as two lightly tanned brunettes sauntered by. She growled to herself as the scent of one of the teenagers filled her nostrils.

The girl smelled of the Earth herself and that made her scrunch her nose up at the thought of feeding on a young vegetarian. Her eyes turned toward the other girl, her scent almost intoxicating to the girl. A smirk graced her lips as she moved effortlessly around the area and following the girls. Their whispers conversation coming in loud and clear as her ears perked up at the sound of more footsteps.

She saw the growing crowd heading toward the opened clearing in the middle of the woods. She licked her chops at the thought of all that temptation just sitting there in the opened space waiting for her to pounce. All that would ran on her little parade is her twin sister.

She sneered at that though knowing her sister was nothing but her goody, goody little girl side. She made a silent gagging motion before losing her prey to the crowds. She cursed and growled before turning and spotting her sister. She mentally cursed her luck as she rolled her eyes, moving with a feline motion toward the crowd.

Her sister flipping her hair over her shoulders was the one thing that caught her attention as they neared the clearing. She rolled her eyes and kept moving, never bothering to change the color of her eyes back to the original color they had been before. When she got whacked in her shoulder she glared at her sister, annoyed that the other girl had taken it upon herself to be the _fun killer_ of the evening.

"Get over it, Val. You can't go about giving away to _them_ we actually exist." She almost growled as she let her eyes go back to their original brown color, wondering where in the world was their younger, yet older, brother. "Good girl, sister." She had had enough of the girl's take and grabbed her arm, dragging her down to the bon fire without a fight.

"Oh hush it will you. I can tell you for a fact I wasn't the only one sucking down the life of something less worthy than one of our own." She snickered fondly at her particular memory, knowing full well she had lost her sister with it.

"Stifle your tongue, Valmai. Do you honestly wish death upon both of us? God, you're such a child…and you're supposed to be the older one." She heard her sister sneer and growled as they disappeared into the crowds.

----------Vaughn

She licked her lips, the blood disappearing as her after tongue slid across the left over. She hadn't wanted to do it but she knew she'd need her strength to counter whatever her sister was up to. She loved yet hated to pick off her prey like a vicious scavenger but in desperate times she wasn't able to be extremely picky.

Sighing she moved gracefully along the path, waiting and watching for the exact moment to show herself to the sister she had been tracking. Although, all ready knowing the older twin's intentions, she had one knowledge point up on her sister. She knew that there was a party going on there and the people crowded around like moths to a flame. God she couldn't understand the appeal of dressing like a slut and scampering around for all the males to drool over.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. Currently snaking her way through the densely crowded forest to the clearing, smirking as she licked the last ounce of blood from her full lower lip. She loved a tasty snack, less than Valmai but she couldn't deny she'd take a tasty sweet snack over a sour cholesterol soaked one.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, catching the attention of her sister as the stepped foot into the clearing. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, back to their original color, as she noticed her sister's were still their bright orange color. She whacked the girl's shoulder and rolled her eyes when she got glared at.

"Get over it, Val. You can't go about giving away to _them we actually exist." She took in the site of the gathering teens as she noted Valmai's eyes going back to the normal brown they usually were. "Good girl, sister." She snickered before getting pulled down toward the bon fire._

"_Oh hush it will you. I can tell you for a fact I wasn't the only one sucking down the life of something less worthy than one of our own." She heard Valmai snicker and grew sick at the thought, her sister wanting nothing more than to sink her teeth into something. More so than herself, and she was learning to control such hunger._

"_Stifle your tongue, Valmai. Do you honestly wish death upon both of us? God, you're such a child…and you're supposed to be the older one." She sneered and held her sister's hand tighter as she was dragged further into the crowded clearing._

_----------Miranda_

_She pulled at her short dress and looked back at her friend, smirking at her look of slight discomfort. She shook her head and pulled her close to her side, looking around with her brow raised in complete surprise. She shook her head and looked over at the other brunette, her dark brown eyes showing amusement in her quick yet repetitive questions._

"_So as Mother Nature you're telling me that you can't turn off this month thing?" The shocked yet confused look on her face getting a annoyed sigh from her._

_She faked the insulted look quite well, laughing at her eagerness to apologize. "Chill, B, it's only a joke. Anyways, that isn't our doing, Bon. I could've sworn we had this conversation before." She shrugged and sent Lorie a smile that was almost devilish._

_She watched the other girl closely, the pure contentment as they headed to the Dells was something that Miranda enjoyed very much. It made her look less serious, of course there was something about her friend that didn't seem quite right at that moment. It was almost as if she was a tad off on her movements, the other girl's hands shaking slightly._

"_Bon…you all right?" Her voice toned with concern. "Bon…" She waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Bonnie?" She snapped her fingers, the other girl's expression was distant and she kept looking at her hands. "Lorie, look out!"_

_Miranda reached over and grabbed Lorie's arm, pulling her back and pressing her friend to her side. "Jeez, Lorie! What is on your mind?" She raised a brow and felt her eye twitch._

"_Huh?" She watched the other girl blink in confusion before shaking her head. "Sorry, Anda. I zoned just a bit…I'm OK. Promise. What were you saying?"_

_She wasn't entirely convinced, but she shrugged her shoulders and waved her off. "I was saying…I have no idea. Let's just get down there before someone knows we're not there."_

_Miranda nudged her friend and headed down, wondering if their other friend was hanging around. She shrugged at her own thoughts, pulling Lorie along with her as she headed further into the crowded area. She noticed her friend looking around, as she bit her lip. Miranda was still wondering was going through her head and if she was OK._

_She blinked when she noticed one of the new guys walk up to Lorie, giving her a hug and handing her something. Miranda raised a brow almost questioningly as Lorie nodded and watched the guy walk off afterward._

"_Lorie? What…" Miranda glared as she was interrupted._

"_Nothing, Mir. Just something dumb. Come on. I wanna see if one of them is here." She watched Lorie grin, before yawning and covering her mouth with her hand. She was halfway at being suspicious but shrugged it off when Lorie pulled her toward the center of the crowded area._


	5. It's My Life

Sorry that it has been a while. :( I've been busy. I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon. Hope you like this one.  


* * *

Tyler watched as Caleb tapped his foot against the ground, looking from Pogue to the edge of the cliff. It wasn't that he didn't want to know where Reid was, but he'd noticed and put together the fact that he disappears from class shortly after Lorie leaves. He didn't want to think about why it bothered him so much, as he dialed his friend's number once again but settling on a text.

The words 'Come on, Reid, we're all waiting...and Caleb looks like he's going to murder you when you get here' were typed out before he sent them. He pulled his lower lip in between his teeth as he cautiously looked around, the images still almost vivid when he closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.

The wind nipped at his cheeks before he was shoved out of his thoughts and nearly jumping out of his skin when he realized it was Reid's bony fingers that had gripped his shoulder and that he'd been speaking. He shook his head slightly and looked over the guys. "Reid's here now...so can we go?" He didn't want to sound agitated but he kind of wanted to see the only non-witch friend he had, not that Tyler had trouble making friends he just...didn't open up to many people.

"What? Got an imaginary girl waiting down there for you, baby boy? Since we all know that's all you can get." Reid muttered under his breath, in which Tyler glared at him but hid it when the other two turned their gazes on him. What was Reid's issue? Did he know about the...

"What? No...Huh?" The words rolled off Tyler's tongue before he could stop them, getting a soft chuckle of amusement out of Reid. He gave his blond a grin before he proceeded with an 'encouraging' push off the ledge. He was starting to actually get tired of Reid's incredible ability to just plain be an asshole.

Tyler let the grin form on his face as he turned to face Caleb and Pogue, opening his arms out wide before letting himself fall. The wind beneath him seeming to wipe away any of the issues that he was feeling at that moment, a few seconds later he let the color drain from his eyes, the black orbs covered by his lids moments before an almost contented sigh escaped his lips. There was just something about it that was getting to be completely intoxicating.

His feet landed on the ground without any faltering, brushing the dust off his pants as he stood straighter, a brow raised as Reid started toward the party without them. He debated, wondering whether to go after him and stop him, or just follow after him and keeps quiet. Since the day dream the other day he'd been keeping space between him and Reid, even wondering if maybe Reid knew what it was he'd been thinking about.

Taking a deep breath he decided to follow, what was the worse that awes going to happen anyways? He was going to get his ass handed to him, even as unlikely as that seemed. He shoved his hands in his sweat shirt as he glanced around the bonfire; everyone surely turned their heads when the Sons showed up, all except a few. Lorie was one of those few, and Tyler was almost certain that hurt. That was until he noticed who was around her.

Lorie glared over at Miranda for a moment then just shook her head as Amie joined her. Amie and Miranda made good friends, great friends actually and Lorie didn't have any room for complaints, except one. Tyler Simms. Neither one of the two liked him or the Sons. Taking a deep breath she looked over at the two, and gave them an almost pleading look.

"Tyler's not _that_ bad. I mean he's a really good guy." Lorie had made this argument time and time again, but the only one of them that didn't seem to care about that was Amie. She was dead set on still hating the Sons. Even the youngest one of the group, something Lorie didn't understand.

"That's what the girl always says," the only thing that seems to come as a response when she said that. When Kate came up to them, grabbing Lorie's arm as she spoke, the look of pure annoyance was written all over Amie's face. That was another person that Amie hated. Kate.

Though unsure of why, she just went along with it. She didn't know Pogue enough to understand why Tyler would call her clingy or anything like that but what she did know is she didn't want to be touched.

Lorie noticed the glare on her face, tugging her own arm back from the girl's grip and glad for the fact Miranda had taken her into her side. She didn't like being randomly touched and Kate had pretty much thought she was going to go with her. Her eyes widened when Amie spoke, her eyes almost as wide as Miranda's. "Listen here, Bitch, no one here is going to see the princesses of Ipswich right now, let alone go to see them with you so bugger off before I have to make you."

She shook her head lightly, the blur coming into place as she stayed focus on her two friends, though was more than happy when Matt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, Bon, what's going on?" Were whispered in her ear, though she didn't think she'd have an actual voice to answer him with at the moment.

She took a few steps forward, Matt catching her when she stumbled back a little bit, and hearing the concern that seemed laced in his voice as he turned her around to face him. She kept herself from looking up at either or the three of them. "Lorie...you sure you OK?" She nodded her head slowly and blinked, trying to keep from yawning or letting him see she was actually still on a high. "If you're sure." She heard Miranda and Amie whispering as she just sighed and pulled Matt away from them, giving him a small somewhat forced smile.

"I say we just dance," she said as she moved with the beat, trying her hardest to keep her balance and surprisingly succeeding. The giggles escaping her lips weren't because she thought that there was anything funny going on, or the fact that things were blurring around her but that she wasn't actually worrying about what she was going to see, or who was going to attack her. More in a matter of speaking than anything else but that didn't stop anyone from thinking it. She stuck her tongue out at Matt before he turned her around and placed his hands on her hips, her head leaning back to rest against his chest.

She never had to think so hard about keeping herself from falling face first as she did at that moment, and it was becoming harder than she would ever think, even harder when a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her violently from Matt's grasp. She shook her head as she stumbled, whimpering when his grip tightened on her arm and she caught blazing icy blue eyes glaring daggers at Matt. "Reid…What are…" She let out a small yelp, the attention of nearbyers being caught and staring in shock at the scene. All she could do was bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Tyler's eyes were as wide as saucers in shock as he watched Reid's interaction with Lorie and Matt, while not liking Matt hanging all over Lorie he did have a mutual respect for him. When Matt pulled her back toward him, not forceful like Reid had done, Tyler could tell that just from watching. When the blond made another swipe for Lorie, he couldn't help but put himself in between him and the other two. It was one thing for Reid to be an ass to him; it was other for him to act like he was to his other best friend, much less one of her friends. "Reid. Stop."

He didn't get those two words out quick enough before the words came tumbling out of Reid's mouth, Lorie paling tremendously as Tyler backed from him to her. "She's nothing more than a slut. My slut." He didn't pay much more attention to Reid, though he probably should have, as he held her face in his hands and looked down at her hating how pale she was compared to the usual tanned mocha color she had been just a few weeks back from her vacation.

"Lorie…Lorie." He whispered as he tried to get her attention, but her blank yet shocked stare seemed to stay on Reid and when Tyler turned around he knew why. He mentally cursed himself as he grabbed Reid's shoulder. "Come on; let's just get out of here. The other two are wai-"

"You're such a pussy, Baby Boy. Always trying to squish the conflict even though you're apart of it." Reid rolled his blue orbs, locking his gaze with Tyler as he grabbed his arms and used on him, shoving him away as he did.

Lorie stumbled toward Tyler, falling to her knees on accident instead of on purpose as she tried to make sure he was all right, the words never escaping her mouth before she saw the flames pass over Tyler's baby blue ones. "Ty…Don't." She whispered as she gave him a pleading look, turning to Matt who'd dragged Reid away. "Just let…let it go." Her voice a soft whisper as she spoke, looking back at him as he got up, afraid if she stood up to go after him that she'd just end up flat on her ass. When Tyler didn't move she looked over and saw Chase breaking up the would be fight between Matt and Reid. Lorie closed her eyes and sighed, letting Tyler help her up before just standing there.

Lorie looked over at Amie and Miranda, who were instantly pulling her away from the crowd, or more away from Reid. The same question asked in more ways than she could think was asked. "Are you OK?" She was all right, aside from her arms hurting and her head starting to pound. What was Reid's issue? It was over. They were over. The diner thing was the last thing she could take, much less tolerate. Taking a shaky breath she nodded the best she could and let Matt wrap his arms around her in a hug. This was so weird it wasn't even humorous, and the bad part of it was she wanted another hit. Not physical. Chemical. It was actually a bit scary.

Tyler face palmed him self as he walked over to the other three Sons, Chase standing there with them. He nodded recognition as he tried to figure out what was going on. All this was just unbelievable, especially with the way his blond friend was acting. He wanted to scream at him. Hit him for what he did to Lorie, but as he got to the group all he could do is death glare at him, barely able to hear the words coming from Caleb's mouth. When Reid turned to him, the scowl on the blonde's face had disappeared, and he held a hand out to him. "I'll apologize if you stay away from Lorie."

Tyler shook his head, pushing his hand away. "No." One simple word and that was all he was going to say on the subject, even as Chase chimed in about Bros before Hoes, all he could think of was the facial expression on her face. "Just say the three words and-" His sentence was cut short by a voice over the loud speaker, though he was pissed still at Reid for it. Cops were on there way and the party was officially over. He turned his head to see if he could find her as they headed toward the hummer.

She'd all ready left. Wouldn't you know it? Just his luck.


	6. Angel Without Wings

Lorie yawned as she rolled over and pulled the covers closer to her, trying not to reach for her stash in her drawer while her room mate was so close to her. It was almost hard to resist as she pulled the covers almost suffocatingly close to her just wanting to pass back out long enough for Miranda to leave, it's all she had to wait for and she wasn't sure she would be able to wait that long as her fingers shakily held onto the covers. If it was one thing she wanted to do it was hide it from Miranda and any other one, though Chase seemed to be the only exception given he was the supplier in the new stuff she wanted on top of the old stuff. Damn did she feel like such a junkie, but she wasn't sure that she could stop even if she wanted to.

She pulled the covers over her dark colored hair as she heard Miranda rummaging through her drawers, taking a shaky breath and holding it was all she could do to keep from pouncing on her night stand for the fix she craved. That she needed. Miranda be damned! If she took too much longer she would make her way for a shower she didn't need.

She just about screamed in joy when she heard the door shut, her hand immediately reaching in the nightstand drawer to pull out the vile and syringe as well as the rubber band that she needed to tie around her upper arm. The next thing to pull out was the unmarked pill bottle that she'd gotten the other day from Chase, the cocktail of pills mixed together for an almost euphoric high. As she tied the band around her arm tightly she looked over at the picture of her and the blue eyed brunette she called her best friend, tossing a pillow at it to knock it down and out of her view before she filled the syringe with the clear liquid and shot up, the pills being popped in her mouth and taken dryly afterward.

She leaned back against the bed and sighed, letting everything fade as she closed her eyes and let them kick in. While nothing really seemed to change her functions. She still was able to walk normally and drive with almost as much precision as before it was her attitude that was the major tip off. Especially seeming that she no longer seemed afraid of Reid, something that he seemed desperate to fix.

She glanced almost lazily over at the clock, a smirk gracing her lips as she sat up and rolled her shoulders back. She felt better. Much better, and that was something that she enjoyed. That and she no longer saw the scared little girl when she glanced into the mirror as she pushed her slender frame off the bed and moved over to her closet. What was it she wanted to wear at that exact moment? That was the million dollar question. She giggled at that thought.

Lorie shook her head as she pulled the sun dress over her dark locks, pulling on the matching cropped jacket to go with it. She was remembering that Matt was throwing a party. His annual, invite only party. As much as he didn't like the Sons she had convinced them that everyone would appreciate it if he gave them an invite. Though they both knew Amie wouldn't. She rubbed her eyes before snagging up her bag & heading for her car, her cell ringing in the process.

Holding to her ear she started up her shiny black ride. "Can't, Benny boy. And I got to go. Much love though." She managed to hang up on him before he got a word in. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him she just didn't want to deal with anything that he had to talk about at that moment. Running a hand quickly through her hair she headed toward Matt's house, the only place she knew she'd be going that day. Every where else was just a big mystery.

She wasn't sure how long it had took her to get there but she was sure that it wasn't as long as it should have taken her. She dodged a few people she didn't want to talk to, manuevered out of ones she couldn't avoid, & never actually found who she was looking for before she noticed her hands had started to shake. Lorie hadn't even been there that long & she was jonesing for another hit. Anything to take the edge off of what she was feeling. She shook her head and shoved her hands in her jacket pocket as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

She smiled over her shoulder at him and stuck her tongue out at him, trying not to break away as the urge to hit up again was coming on. She had to hide it from her friends though. She had to hide it from him and everyone else around it. It's not like anyone else would understand why it was she did it. Though the thought to tell anyone why she was doing it came across her mind a time or two but it wasn't like she could actually do it.

"Hey, Bonnie. Glad you could make it." She noted the smile on his face as he turned her around and she moved her hand up to ruffle his hair. Her hand when directly into her jacket again, still trying to hide the the fact she was feeling a slight withdrawl. It wasn't too long ago that she'd had a hit, but she was starting to wonder if it had been strong enough. When the smile faded off his face she wasn't sure what to expect yet. "You feeling all right, Bonnie?" She just about went wide eyed. Had he seen her hands shake? Could she possibly make up something that he'd believe about it? She wasn't sure but she knew she was going to try.

"I'm fine." A smile gracing her lips as she willed herself to be fine. Sure that it didn't work that way but know that she'd have to try anyways. "Just didn't quite make it to breakfast this morning so I'm a little food deprived." She hoped he bought it. Though with an answer like that she wouldn't doubt it if it raised more questions than anything else. He didn't bring anything else up, though the look she got from him told her that he didn't fully buy it. Which was kind of good enough for her.

Tilting her head she noticed one of the new girls, of course the look on Matt's face when he saw her too gave her an idea on how to get him to go away for a few. At least long enough for her to hit up and come back, hopefully that didn't take too long. She wasn't sure if disappearing just to reappear hours later wouldn't raise questions that she didn't want to answer. "I think you should go talk to her. What harm would it do really? You're all ready making goo goo eyes at her." She had to joke around with him. It was the best way that she knew how. She saw him mock her, before she nudged him toward her. "I'll even go over there with you. Just so you don't have to make introductions alone."

Lorie rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him over toward where the new girl was standing & giving her a warm smile. Her mind was side tracked and that's just what she needed at the moment, turning toward Matt she couldn't help the grin that came over her face. "Hi." The words spoken quietly to the girl as she turned her attention back toward her. "My friend's been drooling ever since we spotted you. My name's Bonnie. The drooler's name is Matt. You are?" She couldn't help it. Matt hadn't really ogled any of the girls at Spencer, half the time the things they threw at each other were just jokes. Playing around, though he loved to annoy Tyler anyway he could.

She saw the look she got from Matt, trying not to laugh at the fact that she probably embarressed him in front of her. She was very pretty, though something seemed a little different to this girl than Lorie had first seen. She shrugged it off, play glaring at Matt as he began to speak. "Excuse my mentally ill friend, the filter between her mind and her mouth doesn't function all that properly..." He was definitely going to get it when she got him alone. There was no way that she would let that one go. With a small scoff and a wave of her hand she turned to leave. "You sure y-" When she gave him the look he hushed up, grinning as he turned back to the dark skinned female in front of him.

Ducking out she spotted both Tyler and Reid. Her faking she was fine cost more energy that she thought it would and the only thing she could do was dip into a bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She hadn't felt this sleepy or exhausted in a while. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't like the feeling of none existance.

_'Stop!' The word echoed through the room as the man she called father glared down at her. The vengence in his eyes. The heartless man that she didn't know he was at that young age shining through as he loomed over her small eight year old stature. She had no idea what to think, the tears streaming down her face as he tossed her over his shoulder and began walking down the hallway with her. Even then she had a small idea of what was going to happen._

As much as she hated the sons Amie had to go to the bathroom Lorie had locked herself in. Swift knocks on the door as the blond and blue eyed brunette son stood behind her, trying to convince Lorie to open a door with the bozos would be like pulling teeth. "B, it's me. Open up." She waited for a few beats before knocking again. "B, open the door." She was trying to stay calm as she shoo'ed the boys away from her and tried the handle, slipping inside when it actually opened up. She went wide eyed at the site.

"B." Her voice soft but worried as she knelt by the girl, pulling her to her as she reached over for her bag. "B, wake up. Come on...Get up." Rummaging through it she found multiple things that she didn't think Lorie would carry around her. Growling softly she dumped the stuff down the sink, trying to pull Lorie up with her.

"Amie..." Apparently his impatience had gotten the better of him as she saw Tyler open the door. She could deny the fact Lorie was passed out, but she could keep Tyler from knowing the almost for sure cause of it. At least until she knew why. "What happened, Amie?" She saw him bend down and scoop her up, looking suspiciously over at her. He was accusing her of doing this? Or of knowing what was going on? He was supposed to be her friend since ...what she was 5?

"Don't look at me...Just get her in the car." She glared at him, peeking her head out and cursing. If it was one thing she knew it was that Lorie wouldn't want the ENTIRE school to know she had to be taken to the hospital. It was bad enough they knew she was on a scholarship there. That her aunt worked as a math teacher there. "Damn...Um... Here. Through the wind. It's a clear shot to my car anyways." She took Lorie from him as he climbed out the window.

Reluctantly she handed her friend back to him. Growling in annoyance at the fact she had to have HIS help to get her friend to the hospital. And if that wasn't bad enough...Amie had to ride with him as well as know her friend had a problem. For reasons unknown Lorie...was a druggie.


End file.
